


The Places We’ll Go

by riseshirogane



Series: discord fiks luv [1]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game), 原神 | Genshin Impact (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Roselia-centric (BanG Dream!), hey discord server r u proud of me, inconsistent updates, like i update this once a month, no beta we die like michelle, so uh this isn’t gonna be updated because bushiroad doesn’t like crossovers, sorry - Freeform, there’s a fuck ton of taverns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27395095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseshirogane/pseuds/riseshirogane
Summary: There’s a whole world to explore, and I can do it with you by my side.ahahahaha this is my first fic send help
Relationships: Imai Lisa/Minato Yukina
Series: discord fiks luv [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001283
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it’s so short i cannot write

“Mondstadt is such a pretty city, isn't it?”

Yukina couldn't help but agree with Lisa, as they passed the blacksmiths, then Good Hunter, and after that the tavern, their heels clicking against the pavement as they tried to explore so much in what felt like such little time. The wind caressed her hair — much like Lisa was caressing her waist as the two travelers explored the intimidating yet welcoming city. 

Within no time at all they had reached the Cathedral, with its enormous towers and gigantic pillars that stood menacingly over Yukina. It was a beautiful thing, though; and rather welcoming, despite the intimidating appearance. That seemed to be a theme in Mondstadt, Yukina noticed — what should have intimidated her instead gave off a warm, kindhearted feeling. How unique, Yukina thought, having never experienced this before in her travels to the other countries.

“They worship...Barbados, right?” Lisa, who had taken a comfortable spot (which was considerably close, although Yukina didn't mind) next to her turned around, facing her. “He’s the Anemo god. Pretty cool stuff, huh?” 

“Indeed,” Yukina said, a small smile on her face. Lisa gripped her hand tighter in response, a similar smile on hers. 

Together, they stepped into the cathedral (making sure to drop their hands — Mondstadt seemed like a rather accepting city, but religious people tended to have outdated views in their experience) and it was somehow even more breathtaking than the pamphlet they read made it seem. Gigantic stained glass windows depicting legends of old, the designs varying but each having the same meaning; a meaning that Yukina could not decipher, no matter how intensely she glared at the windows. The rays of light directed her attention to the checkered floor, which reflected her image perfectly — Yukina was unsure if that was something good or bad. The beautiful wooden benches and the warm lamps on the pillars...

“Wow…” Lisa trailed off, seemingly as shocked and awed as Yukina. “Its so beautiful.”

“It seems like the pamphlet wasn’t exaggerating,” Yukina noted, staring at the interior with a stony face. It made Lisa burst out laughing, her voice sounding like honey to Yukina’s ears. The people might have stared, although Yukina didn't notice — or maybe it was just that she didn’t care, a passing thought of Yukina’s offered, before quickly disappearing as the smile spread infectiously across her face.

The nuns greeted them with a (forced) smile, muttering something about travelers under their breath but still managing to look as happy as ever. 

“Welcome to the Cathedral,” A nun who was particularly easy on the eyes started, “Proceedings will begin shortly. Please take a seat in the meantime, or if you did not intend to participate then you should take your leave.” Yukina was pretty sure that the nuns were hoping that the former would happen. 

Lisa nodded in acknowledgement, taking a seat on one of the benches. She patted the spot next to her, a warm smile on her face. Yukina took the seat, deciding to take Lisa’s hand in hers. The mage next to her smiled harder (something Yukina didn't know was even possible, but Lisa was a magnificent woman), gripping it tightly. No words were exchanged, yet Yukina knew that they were even closer than they had been beforehand. 

She looked to the side, and saw a woman with raven hair whose eyes betrayed she wished to be a part of the laughter, yet wasn't sure how to approach. She turned away, however, and Yukina was able to learn nothing more.

\----

They stayed in the cathedral for the rest of the afternoon, but departed in the evening for the tavern. Compared to the cathedral, which had a warm yet ethereal glow to it, the tavern was lively but boisterous. Like everything else in Mondstadt, which was starting to get slightly on Yukina’s nerves (was there anything that wasn’t kind in this town?), the tavern seemed to accept the adventurers immediately, the bartender giving them a knowing smile once they entered. There were many strange personalities here, from forgotten adventurers to narcissistic bards, antisocial hermits to exuberant foreigners. The bartender was also a quite strange man himself, with hair the color of fire and amber eyes hiding secrets upon secrets which were all surely despicable, or at the very least questionable.

“Is there anything that you would like?” His voice cut through Yukina’s thoughts, an eyebrow raised in amusement. Perhaps not everyone in Mondstadt was nice. 

“We would like the dandelion wine!” Lisa spared Yukina from answering the man, who nodded in acknowledgement. 

“That will be ten Mora,” The man said. “Feel free to take a seat while I prepare the drinks.” Lisa and Yukina both decided to take a seat, making idle conversation about the bartender and the city itself. However, he was careful not to divulge too much about himself — something that should be considered an art, to be frank. It was irritating to Yukina, however, who wished to figure out who he was. 

She looked around the bar, to see if there were more of these strange personalities, and found the raven haired girl looking at her. She seemed to be accompanied by somebody, a short yet enthusiastic girl with drills around the same shade as her own hair. Perhaps Yukina could try approaching them…

Yukina turned to the man next to her, saying, “Do you know who those two are?”

“Who?”

“The girl with the black hair and the one with the purple drills.”

The man simply shrugged, before clarifying, “Nobody’s managed to talk to those two except each other. I’ll be surprised if you get a word out of them.” Yukina wasn't sure if she was supposed to interpret that as a challenge, but she did, and her new objective was to currently find out about these strange, strange people and what they were - who they were.

“Is that so? Do you reckon I’ll be able to approach them?” Yukina asked, an eyebrow raised in challenge.

“Well, I’ll be mighty surprised if you do,” The man remarked, before the faint twinkle in his eyes grew. “How about this: if you manage to get a peep outta them, I’ll hand you 50 Mora. Deal?”

“Deal,” Yukina said, offering out her hand. The man took it, his handshake firm and his grin fierce.

Yukina and Lisa stayed in the tavern until the sun rose, for was there a reason not to? 

\---

“There’s an Adventurer’s Guild here, too?” Yukina asked her partner, who was currently humming a random tune they heard in Liyue. Lisa got attached to the tune, and while some parts were a bit garbled, Yukina was impressed by the spin Lisa managed to put on the melody. Perhaps it was some ancient rhyme, perhaps it was just something the person came up with on the spot. Either way, Lisa made it her own.

She stopped humming to answer Yukina’s question with a nod, following up with, “Mondstadt is its own nation, so there’s an Adventurer’s Guild here. Apparently they don't get a lot of people, but,” She stopped to take a bite of the food they got from the nearest restaurant, “I’m confident!” Lisa finished, her face stuffed. They walked down the path slowly, Lisa allowing the warmth of the sun to soak into her skin and Yukina letting the image engrave itself into her brain, taking the form of an unforgettable memory.

There was no reason for them to go fast, so they took their time. Each step was slow, allowing the two to admire the things slowly coming into view, or mourn that which was slowly coming out of it. Yukina was paying particular attention to Lisa, the way her eyes moved rapidly in a desperate attempt to keep up with the scenery around her, or the way that the wind was unable to move her hair despite the fact that it totally should have. It was just another one of her charms, Yukina reasoned, the content smile on her face simply growing wider. She felt the hand around hers tighten in response. 

“So, where are we to go after this?” Lisa asked, turning to face her partner. “There isn't any rush, but I know that you would prefer to plan ahead.”

Yukina shrugged. “I’m not particularly inclined towards anywhere. Maybe we can visit the tavern again? I know that you and the bartender seemed to hit it off.” 

“Is that so?” Lisa hummed in acknowledgement, her eyes closing before snapping open again. “Oh! You were looking at those girls, right? Somebody’s got a crush~?” 

“You know it’s nothing like that, Lisa.”

“Really? How are you so sure?”

“Because of this,” Yukina said, before giving Lisa a quick peck on the lips. She withdrew quickly, a light blush on her face which faded but a smile which stayed. 

Lisa giggled in response, “You’re awfully forward today! I guess you did prove your love, though~” There was a huge grin on her face which suited her extremely well, in Yukina’s (not so) humble opinion.

They quickly approached the Adventurers Guild’s stand, a pleasant lady waiting for them. “Ad astra abyssoque,” She greeted. It seemed to be the motto of the Adventurers Guild, although Yukina was never entirely sure because she never mustered up the courage to ask before they had to leave. “What can we do for you today?”

“We would like to make a commission,” Lisa started, hurriedly adding, “If that’s not possible, it's okay! I was just wondering…” She assured the lady who most certainly did not need any assurance at all, from what Yukina had gathered of the situation (or rather, lack thereof.) “I’ve heard that there wasn’t a lot of people in the guild, and I really don't want to assume but at the same time-”

“No, it's quite alright,” The lady cut her off with a smile that said she had received this sort of question before. “What is your commission?” 

“Hmmm...Well, we would like someone who can travel with us and help get rid of the monsters. I’m not sure if this is the normal type of commission, but…” Lisa trailed off, a sympathetic smile gracing her face.

“I’ll see what we can do. Where will you be?” 

“We’ll be at The Angel’s Share until tomorrow,” Yukina answered for Lisa, looking confident. “After that you do not need to worry about our commission for we will depart. Thank you.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yukina’s trying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, this is rather short and very bad

“Hello? Are you Imai Lisa and Minato Yukina?” A sharp voice belonging to a rather serious woman with cyan hair rang out across the tavern, despite the words only being directed towards two girls.

“Yes! Hello, I’m Lisa, and this is Yukina!” Lisa introduced both of them, much to Yukina’s relief. She wasn’t too keen on social interaction — don’t be mistaken, she _was_ able to do it, although preferred to do it much less than her partner. It would have been much more of a struggle had she been travelling alone, thought Yukina. _More of a reason to appreciate Lisa._ The atmosphere proved to help all three involved relax, for Yukina was sure that if she wasn’t in the tavern, this interaction would be much stiffer.

“I’m Sayo Hikawa. It’s a pleasure to meet you both,” The lady — Hikawa-san — introduced herself, an (obviously forced) smile plastered across her face. She was also rather tall, much to Yukina’s displeasure; almost everybody they met had been considerably taller than Yukina, which wasn’t well for her self esteem. “What would you like me to do?”

“This is kind of an...outlandish request, but,” Lisa paused, as if contemplating if she should _really_ be voicing her request after all, “But! If you can, we’d like a travel partner, or someone who can help protect us from the monsters. We can take out slimes just fine, but anything other than that is basically suicide. You can also just help take out some of the roadblocks, because the hilichurls have been blocking some of our paths! Either or is much appreciated.” Lisa said, stopping to take a breath every few sentences. _She could have done that with much less words,_ Yukina thought briefly, although didn’t care much in the end as long as the job was done.

“I’ll have to consult Katheryne first, although I reckon I’ll be able to join you all,” Sayo told them, jade eyes burning a hole in Yukina. She broke eye contact after a bit, however, hopefully sensing that Yukina was uncomfortable. 

“That's good,” Yukina started, wanting to contribute something to the conversation. “Would you like to grab a drink before you go? I can pay for it.” She pulled out her wallet, as if to confirm her statement.

“Apple cider should be fine, thank you.”

“You’re underage?”

“Not keen on drinking,” Sayo answered curtly. _Straight to the point,_ Yukina thought. They would make a good team, the three of them. If Sayo could join. 

“I see. Hello?” Yukina waved a hand to get the bartender’s attention, who wasn’t the man with fiery hair they had seen yesterday but a different, kinder man. “Can we get an apple cider and...two glasses of mead?” She looked over to Lisa, who nodded in affirmation. “Yes, two glasses.”

“Of course,” The bartender walked away to prepare their drinks, and Yukina pulled some coins out of her purse. 

“In the meantime, we should get to know each other!” Lisa exclaimed, clapping her hands with a large smile on her face. That smile also happened to spread to Yukina, as much as she didn’t want it on her.

“...Alright, how?” Yukina didn't ask for an answer so much as to confirm her guess. 

“You know how!” Lisa exclaimed, a wild grin on her face. “Ten questions!”

“I thought that was reserved for when you were drunk,” Yukina mused, which earned her a joking (hopefully) glare from the other girl.

“Ten...questions?” Sayo inquired, an emotion Yukina couldn't quite pinpoint but was most certainly something between regret and exasperation written all over her face. “I don’t think I shall be able to stay after this drink, I’m afraid. However, I will let you know when I get the answer from Katheryne — also, if you don't mind me asking — what's your address?”

Lisa wrote down the address of their hotel (informing Sayo that it _was_ a hotel, of course) with a warm smile on her face, saying, “Feel free to come anytime!” She handed the slip of paper to the adventurer, and after the mead and cider was received, the three went their separate ways.

\--

Yukina stared at the desk in front of her, deep in thought. The desk itself was nothing special, being part of a hotel — it was made out of plain oak wood and had no sort of special embellishments, although that made sense. No, it was not that which was bothering her. It was the letter sitting in front of her, addressed to her father in a kingdom that she had long forgotten. The letter was nowhere near perfect, with an assortment of ink blots and teardrops smearing some of the words, but she hoped that her meaning got across regardless. 

Yukina was uncertain if the letter would even _get_ to her father; Inazuma was a very scary place at the moment, and she wasn't sure what would happen if a letter from a runaway citizen was found with her father. Hell, Yukina wasn’t even sure if her father was even alive still. Yukina and Lisa both escaped before things got very serious, so she had no idea about the state of things there...it worried her. 

Yukina remembered the day that they had left vividly, and while she didn’t regret her decision, she regretted the fact that they hadn’t brought their families with them. It was on a whim, but there certainly could have been a _bit_ more planning done, surely!   
  


The feather in her hand snapped in half, earning a scowl from the violet-haired girl. Placing the now broken pen down, Yukina stared at the letter again. She grabbed an envelope, gently placed the paper inside as if it was a valuable treasure (although, to be fair it was) and with the remnants of her pen, wrote down a simple name:

_Kamisato Aoi._

The name certainly wasn’t uncommon, and therefore it wouldn’t raise suspicion from anyone who happened to get their hands on the letter before the recipient would (at least, that was the hope). Yukina stared hard at the characters on the page, longing to write — longing to _speak_ once more with her beautiful native tongue.

The issue with this language is that it is a commoner’s tongue. In order to have a shred of elegance and dignity when speaking or writing, one must use meaningless words that are obsolete in daily conversation, or sometimes use words that are from a different language entirely! It baffled Yukina when she first came to learn the speech of Mondstadt, wondering how in this world the citizens could speak such a barbaric — and to be frank, gross — language. 

Yukina sighed, picking up the letter. It wasn’t as if this mattered, anyways; she left that language long ago as soon as she decided to escape with Lisa, and something as trivial as speech meant nothing when it came to freedom.

“Hey, Lisa?”

“Hm?”

“Would you mind helping me send a letter?”

\--

“I come with good news,” Sayo started, taking a sip of apple cider. “I am able to come with you all.”

Lisa grinned, hugging the (rather uncomfortable) adventurer in her joy. “That’s amazing! Let’s depart immediately!” She drew a few quizzical looks from other customers, although an overjoyed woman wasn’t out of the ordinary for The Angel’s Share. 

“Immediately?” Yukina questioned, unable to stop herself from glancing at the woman in black hair. Lisa raised an eyebrow at this, an amused smile on her face. “O-of course we can, but-”

“Oh, right~” Lisa teased, tapping Yukina’s nose lightly. “You want to talk to that girl before you leave, dontcha?”

“Huh? Which girl?” Sayo questioned, looking around the tavern, searching for anybody out of the ordinary and sighing when she failed to seek one out.

“Those two,” Yukina pointed to the girl with black hair and the girl with purple drills, “Over there.” 

Sayo seemed to be confused by this, repeating, “Over there?”

“Indeed.”

“But that’s so strange,” Sayo muttered to herself, although Yukina was able to hear it. “Miss is rather amiable, although it _has_ changed a bit in recent years and it may change more in the years to come…”

“Miss?” Lisa questioned, although she seemed to know who Sayo was referring to.

“Miss Rinko Shirokane, or the woman of whom’s acquaintance you seek,” Sayo clarified, her gaze towards the woman.

“And she is amiable, you say?” Lisa asked again, joining Sayo in gazing towards the mysterious woman with black hair. 

“That used to be the case, although it seems to have changed now,” Sayo said, “Despite that you surely should be able to walk up and strike a conversation, especially with Miss Udagawa by her side.”

“Well, in that case,” Yukina started, getting up from her seat at the tavern, “This 50 Mora shall be the easiest I will ever gain.” She was unsure where this sudden burst of confidence came from, especially considering the fact that she was never the best at socializing, yet it was still present in her mind (much to the amusement of Lisa, judging by the way that she was laughing uncontrollably.)

She made her way towards the table, not letting herself get distracted by that one _adorable_ kitten in the corner — and the piss-drunk bard, who was sneezing as a result of the cat’s presence — and started the conversation with an uncomfortable, “Hey.”

The ravenette began to speak, although was quickly interrupted by the woman next to her, who said an elegant: “Hey! Who’re you? Haven’t seen you around.”

“I’m a traveler,” Yukina said, stumbling over her words in an equivalent display of dignity (or rather, lack thereof). “And I thought that the couple of you seemed to be rather interesting folks. Would you mind accompanying me on my journeys?”

“H-Huh?” The black-haired woman — Rinko, _Rinko —_ finally spoke, and Yukina couldn’t help but wonder if this was really the amiable person whom Sayo had spoken about.   
  


...This was going to be a very long night, if the way Lisa was cackling was anything to go by.

  
  



End file.
